Sessions:
by CassidyRachel
Summary: *Summary: Danni & Steve begin their therapy session, & it can get interesting, Will they survive it?, Will their therapist?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!* *Author's Note: This is referring to 4x19 4x21, & 4x22, & some of season 5. This is also part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!* *Author's Note: My own twist on certain episodes*
1. Chapter One: (4x19, 4x21, 4x22, & 5x1):

*Summary: Danni & Steve begin their therapy session, & it can get interesting, Will they survive it?, Will their therapist?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!*

*Author's Note: This is referring to 4x19 4x21, & 4x22, & some of season 5. This is also part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!*

*Author's Note: My own twist on certain episodes*

Chapter Text

*Summary: Danni & Steve begin their therapy session, & it can get interesting, Will they survive it?, Will their therapist?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!*

*Author's Note: This is referring to 4x19 4x21, & 4x22, & some of season 5. This is also part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!*

*Author's Note: My own twist on certain episodes.*

Detective Danielle "Danni" Williams is really annoyed, no pissed off with her partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, as they were making their way to their first therapy session, that the Governor & Chin recommended for them to go to. Steve took a chance to look at his lover, "Are you gonna talk to me ?", Danni made a grunt sound, & Steve knew to leave will enough alone, He took a breath, & winced, cause his ribs are still killing him from his expedition with Catherine to Afghanistan. He thought things were good between them, since they recovered from the building explosion, but he was wrong.

"I saw that", The Beautiful Blond said never looking at him, Steve smiled, & thought, **"At least she is talking to me again"** , He said, "I am fine, Really, Let's just get through this okay, We need to keep our jobs, In order to do this, We should be able to get through a therapy session, & not lie to this nice lady", he said, as he hoped that Danni would agree.

"Fine, But, Once we are done, I am taking you home with no arguing, You need to rest, so you can be at the top of your game, Got it ?", The Seal nodded, cause he doesn't want to upset his lover than he already is. They went to the medical center, where Dr. Kelly Patterson was, & went in, checked in, & waited in silence, to be called in for their session. They did not have to wait long, when the clerk called out, "Steve McGarrett, Danielle Williams ?", They both walked in hand in hand, & sat down, they made small talk, as they waited for Dr. Patterson to come in, & start the session.

When she came in, she was beautiful woman, a little bit older than them, but not by much, she said behind her desk, & said with a smile, "What brings you here to see me ?", as she was starting to make notes. "I think we need some help communicating, & how to stop arguing, It started to effect our professional/personal relationship, Our friends noticed it, & started to get annoyed with it & us, Also there is deeper issues, that we need to discuss, as we make progress in our sessions", Danni said, Dr. Patterson nodded, & said, "Steve, Is that how you feel ?", The Seal nodded, & said, "I am not really comfortable in this atmosphere, but I would do anything to save this relationship", Danni smiled, & mouthed, "I love you", he mouthed back, "Right back at ya", & they squeezed hands, & kept it there, Dr. Patterson nodded approvingly, as she saw this.

"Great, This is what I like to see this, Don't being afraid to show a little bit of PDA, Also I will give you some tools or tips to help you, That way, You can handle any situation that is thrown at you, Sound good, Guys ?", They nodded, & said, as she noticed that Steve winced once again, "Commander, I noticed that you are wincing, Are you injured ?," he nodded, & she said, "Can you tell me what haappen ?", He sighed, & went into it.

He explained about everything, & how Catherine helped, Danni made a huff, "Anything want to add, Detective ?", "No, I am just pissed off that she took advantage of his big heart, She did not do shit to protect him, I am proud of her for protecting the kids, But she should come up with a better way for them to get out of there, & help him", she lets her rant out, & then she waited for Steve to respond to that.

"Danni, It was not her fault, okay, I had her leave, I knew that if those kids did not escape, they were dead", Danni shook her head, & said, "It shouldn't have to be at the expense of you, Just like Lou's daughter", Steve said emotional, "I would do the same for any of you, I can't lose you, or Grace, You are my ohana, so everyone else, I would sacrifice myself, & make sure that you are happy, I made my peace & said my "goodbyes" to everyone in my mind, But you were the hardest", Danni was emotional, "I love you", she said hoarsely, "I love you too", he said, as they hugged. Dr. Patterson cleared her throat, & said this to them.

"I think you got to the root of your issues to start with today, Just remember, Communication is the key, Also remember to have fun, & give yourselves a break, Also do some great things for each other, If you show one another, that you care, Your relationship will be great, & beautiful", Steve & Danni said in unison, "We will, We promise". The Good Doctor nodded, & believed them, "Okay, I will see you at our next session", They all shook hands, & Danni & Steve went home, & have a romantic dinner.

Danni cooked up one of their specialities, & they had on the lanai, where they can look at the ocean, & just think & talk without being interrupted, which is fine with them. Steve looked like he could use some relaxation, "How about a massage, _**Big Boy**_?", she cooed seductively, The Seal nodded,  & said with a smirk, "Your massages always lead to something different", & they cleaned up, & went staight to the bedroom, where Steve stripped off his clothes.

"God, That feels so fucking good !", Steve exclaimed out in happiness, which made Danni happy too. Then she gently took him body, & soul, which made him nearly sing out, & then he became putty in his hands, once she was done, she said, "I love you, Steven, Whenever you are with me, I will always take good care of you", Steve smiiled, & said, "I love you too, Danni, You always make me happy". They embraced each other, & fell asleep, dreaming of their future, making sure that it stays beautiful & bright for many years to come.


	2. Chapter Two: (5x4):

Dr. Patterson was glad to see so much progress going on with her patients. She had them recall how they met, & then she asked, "What has been going on these last couple of months ?", Danni went through everything from the drones, & how Hawaii had to be on lockdown, & how they couldn't help the cizitens out during those hours. Then they went through the same procedure that bothers her, Steve goes in without thinking, & goes in half-cocked.

"I am a Seal, I am not gonna change, I will protect my ohana til the end, even if it means sacrificing me", he said, with a huff, looking at his lover, like, "Why are we going through this again ?", & she was suddenly pissed off, & blurted this out, surprising Steve & the good daughter. "You Bastard, Remember Grace, Our future together, I will be damned if you leave us, I can't take it when you do crazy shit", she continued her rant, "Remember what we just went through, Colombia, I can't take this !", she exclaimed, as she exploded.

"What happened in Colombia ?", The Doctor asked softly, as she looked at the couple. Obviously, something was bothering them, & she would like to help clear the air for them, so their lives wouldn't be ruined for this, "I lost my brother, Matty to a drug cartel, who had the bright idea to kidnap him, & they tortured & murdered him, cause they thought it would get them what they wanted, I should've shot my brother in the leg, when he visited me last, 4 1/2 years ago, & then I could keep him with me, & protect him". She continued on saying, "I got the money together, & we went to Colombia, & handed it over to Reyes, the Head of the Cartel, But I was too late, he brought Matt out in a barrel...", she couldn't finish her thought, cause she was overwhelmed with emotion.

Steve said, resuming where his lover left off, "There was a scuffle, Danni warned him that he should kill him, if he doesn't than she will, Reyes threatened us, saying if we want to stay alive, & if we want to see Grace, & have nothing happen to her, We leave & never come back, He had us escorted out, & we took care of the goons, & then Danni walked back in, & went straight to him, & have him back against a table, warning him what would happened, & she made him look at her, & she shot him point blank in between the eyes, Then she spent time with the barrel, Before we made arrangements for it, & then we rushed back home afterwards", He held Danni's hand, offering any comfort that he could.

Dr. Patterson had handed a tissue to Danni, & said softly with sadness, "I am so sorry, Danni, You have my condolences", Danni smiled, as she composed herself, & mouthed, "Thank you". The Doctor turned to Steve & said, "Expect mood swings, & don't take it personal, Be supportive, Make sure that the office caseload is easier on her, If you do that, she will be a lot happier, & just love her", Steve said with a smile, "Always", & he turned to his lover, & said promising this to her.

"I am gonna be more careful on & off the field, Babe, I am sorry I worry you, Everytime we are out of the office", Steve said, as he kissed her knuckles, & he said with conviction, "I am gonna be a lot better about it too", Danni just kiss him, & said with such love, "I love you, & I am sorry for freaking out like that", Steve smiled, & said, "It's okay, Baby, It's okay", & they turned to Dr. Patterson, They are giving her their full attention.

"Remember that you are human, Danni, You were protecting what is yours, I think you should cut yourself some slack, & grieve, That's the process that you are in, You are grieving, So take time for yourself, & make sure that you let people in, Let Steve in, He is good for this, & wants to help, okay ?", She nodded, & said, "I will, I promise", The Older Woman nodded in approval, glad that Danni is gonna take some time for herself, & just relax, cause she earned it.

"Our session is over & I will see you soon, Call me if you need me before that, I think what you guys is a relief from work for the rest of the day, & just focus on each other, Speaking of which how is it going between the two of you ?", Steve just smiled, & Danni blushed, telling her, "Things are slowly heating up between us, & the intimacy is back in full force", Dr. Patterson nodded, & said, "Good, Keep it up, I think you guys can make it, If you add honesty to the mix", They nodded, & thanked her, They left the house feeling a little bit better.

They headed into the camaro, & sat for a second before Steve started it up, He looked at his beautiful blond, & said, "You know, she is right, You did the right thing, & we are alive & safe, That is because of you, I love you", he saw the tears coming down, & kissed them away, & kissed her on the lips sweetly, "I love you too, Steve", & kissed him back, & lets her emotions out, & then falls asleep, Steve just smiled, & started up the car, & headed for their home.

They reached their home, Steve called Officer Kono Kalakaua, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & Captain Lou Grover, & asked if they can cover for him & Danni for the rest of the day, They reassured her that they have everything under control, & they will see them, when they are able to come back into the office. He hung up, & saw that his lover is resting peacefully, & smiled to himself. He got out the car quietly without waking her up, Got her & shut her door, He entered the house, disarmed the alarm, & then brought her to the couch, where he let her rest, he quickly changed, & changed her too, Then he did a quick load of laundry, & spent the rest of the time cuddling & snuggling with her on the couch.


	3. Chapter Three: (5x5, 5x6):

Steve & Danni were walking hand in hand into Dr. Patterson's office, & the seal could sense that she was nervous, & he kissed her sweetly, & said, "Everything is okay, Babe, We are just getting back to our routine, & will be glad to see you after your time with your family, Let's do it, Okay, Baby ?", she nodded, & smiled for the first time, since she got back. Steve hopes that he is proven right, & that his lover could heal from her personal tragedy.

Jenny, The Clerk, got them settled in the office, & got them some tea for them, as they waited for the good doctor to come through, & she came through a few minutes later with a smile, as she saw them, "How are you, Guys ?", Steve gave a smile, & said, "Doing okay", He went into detail of their latest case, that involved his father, He got choked up, & Danni gave his hand a squeeze, & smiled showing support. Steve smiled, & gratefully squeezed back, as he continues telling what happened, while his lover was away.

"Sounds interesting", Dr. Patterson said with a smile, & the seal shrugged, & said, "Just another day in the office", The Doctor nodded, & said, as she looks at Danni, "What's new with you, Danni ?, Did you get to take time for yourself ?", The Blond nodded, & explained what she did with her time off. "I got to see my family, visit some old sites, & just do things again, that I forgot that I love, I'm rebuilding myself", she gave a smile to show that she is starting to feel happiness again. "Great, Danni, That's what I want to hear, How's work ?", Danny went into a full story about the slasher & counterfeit case, that they worked on the side.

Steve blushed a bit, & said, "I pissed off the new DA, who is my friend, But that has to change, cause I can't compromise myself everytime, I will apologize to her", Danni said teasingly, "Poor, Steve, Someone didn't talk for his charm", & she then turned serious, "Invite her over to fish this weekend, I want to get to know her", Steve said assuring her, "I will", & Danni felt lighter for the rest of the session, & she knew that her future will be better for it.

"How do you feel about, Ellie, Danni ?", Dr. Patterson asked, The Blond was shocked to be asked that question. "I like her, she doesn't take any crap from him", she said, as she smiled, Steve rolled his eyes, & Dr. Patterson kust laughed at their usual banter & antics. Then she said continuing, "I think it's important that Steve has someone he could trust, & more friends, He,can open to" , There was a pause, & she said, "I 100% completely _**trust**_ him", That made the seal feel completely emotional.

Dr. Patterson nodded, & appreciated the honesty that was coming out of the blond's mouth, & she said to Steve, "What do you think of what she said, Steve ?", The Seal said without hesitation, I love her, She is the one for me, & I trust her too, I feel like she is my soulmate, & I can tell her anything, & she won't judge me, I haven't felt like that in a long time", Danni was close to tears, she felt honored, that Steve thought of her like that. "Well, I think that we are making great progress, So I will see you next time", Steve & Danni nodded, & left, stopped to pay Jenny, go home to relax.

As they were leaving, Danni took his hand, & squeezed it, Steve looked at her & smiled, "I meant what I said, I _**trust **_ you completely, I hope you open up more, _**Never**_ hide anything from me, Got it ?", Steve nodded, & then kissed her, "I got it", They shared one more kiss, & they are heading for home, to cuddle, make out, & have sex, then just relax, as Dr. Patterson suggested. They feel like therapy was a good idea, & they have to thank Chin & Governor Denning, the next time that they see them.

Danni was doing work at HQ, so she was caught up with her paperwork, & etc. Steve was getting stuff together for their fishing trip with Ellie, He felt bad, that he promised her that he will help her, As he was paying for the bait, Eric Dickerson walked by, & the seal stopped him, they talked for awhile, & they took a photo together, & autographed something for Danni, so Steve had something to take with him. He packed up the car with his purchases, & hurried to HQ, & tell Danni what happened.

Steve sent the picture to Danni, & she couldn't believe her lover's luck, & he came rushing with dinner, & excitement, as he joined her at the table, & took half of the paperwork. He handed her his gift, & she was amazed, cause she loves Eric Dickerson, & loves to watch him play. "Thank you, Baby", she kissed him twice, & he said, "You are welcome", he smiled at her lovingly, as they worked in silence, & then they had their romantic dinner, as they worked on their paperwork. Danni went to take a bathroom break, & thought to herself, "I am the luckiest woman in the world", & entered the bathroom, so she can use it, & get back to work quickly.

Danni decided that she likes Ellie, & she noticed that she doesn't take any of Steve's crap, & it was refreshing. They were all having fun fishing in front of Steve & Danni's house, Ellie got a bite on her line, & took care of it to Steve & Danni's amazement. Then they talked about work, Ellie said, "You are gonna clean that fish, & serve up to us with a cold beer", The Five-O Commander arched an eyebrow, & said, "Really ?", Danni smirked, "It's the least you can do", Ellie nodded, "For going behind my back, & getting the warrant, Then we will be even", & they all clinked their bottles together, had fun, & ate dinner together. Danni hugged Ellie, & sent her off with a smile. When she was out of sight, Danni knew that they are gonna be friends. She went in, & spent the rest of the night, cuddling & snuggling with Steve, til they went to bed.


	4. Chapter Four: (5x7):

It was such a hellish day all around, ever since Five-O got to the laundry mat, & rescued Commander Steve McGarrett from the pain of being captured by Wo Fat. They are relieved that their fearless leader put an end to his rein of terror, & they can sleep better at night, without him lurking over them for the rest of their lives. Their main focus is to make sure that Steve will be all right, & gets the best medical attention.

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, Officer Kono Kalakaua, & Captain Lou Grover told Detective Danielle "Danni" Williams to take care of Steve that they have the scene under control, & that they would see them at the hospital later on, Danni thanked them profusely, & got into the ambulance with Steve, then they were off to the nearest hospital of the area.

Danni was so relieved to see Steve cooperating with the staff, & just being a model patient, She knew that he was tired, & she hopes that they would finish up, so he can get some rest. God knows he needs it, & so does she, after traveling to the other half of the island, so she can rescue him. She was directed to a waiting room, while they finished examining Steve, As soon as the first opportunity hits, The Nurse directs her to his room, & she plays with his hair, & moves from his forehead, "Baby, I am here, I am not gonna leave you", she told his sleeping form, & she said thinking, vowing to herself, **"I will never leave you, Unless someone removes my cold hands away from your neck"** , she sat down & got comfortable.

When the others got back, they found Danni taking a breather, & the blond said with emotion in her eyes, "He is gonna be fine, There is a long recovery ahead, But he is gonna be just fine", They hugged her, & joined her in her little celebration, "Here is some clothes for both of you", Chin said, Danni said with a smile, "Thanks, Brother", as she takes the bag. Kono offered, "I got HQ all covered from every side", Danni said, "That would be a big help, Kono, I will come in, when I can, so you don't take the slack". Kono waved a dismissive hand, "Don't worry, I owe you & the boss many times, I got it handled", Lou said adding, "Renee sent over some of her famous stew, She says you need your strength, otherwise you won't be good to Steve, when you are exhausted, Kono's right, Everything at HQ will be handled, Me & Chin will help her out", & seeing that there is no room for argument, she lets it go, & hugs her ohana, & they went home.

She was surprised to see Steve up & awake, He called out in scared & terrified voice, "Danni ?", She had some tears coming down her face, & then quickly wipes them off, & found the strength to be the strong one, cause Steve needs her to be it right now. "I am right here, & I am _**never never**_ gonna leave you, Baby", He snuggled against her side,  & then lets his emotions out. She knows that he has to relive his dad's death again, & it's just not fair, when he got his life resettled here in Hawaii. She hums a little song, which appeared to make him relax, & he falls asleep in her arms, & she was glad that at least for that night, He won't be plagued by nightmares.

Soon, Steve's recovery went well, & despite Danni's protests, They went to see Dr. Patterson for their appointment, This time, It was Steve, who was nervous, & his lover said to calm him, "There are boundaries, You don't have to talk about anything that you don't want to, If you feel uncomfortable, We go, Just say the word, okay, hon ?", The Seal smiled, & said, "Let's do this", & they went in for their usual therapy session.

"How are you, Guys ?, Commander, I am glad to see that you are okay & well on be back to work". Steve smiled, & said, "Thanks, Doc", There was silence for a second, & then she said, "I thought that we could talk about what had happened ?, If that's okay with you ?", Danni could sense her lover's moment of nervousness, & said, "Ummm, Doc ?", Steve said with a smile, & squeezed Danni's hand, as he looked at his beautiful goddess, "It's okay, Danni, I think I would feel better if I talk it out, I just don't know where to start", Dr. Patterson said, "From the beginning, If you need to stop, Then we stop", Steve nodded, & began to recall that awful day.

"I was doing some errands, & I was making my way to HQ, Just check up on some things, I decided to take some time off, Anyway, as I driving I didn't notice that someone was in the backseat behind me, & then someone else was shooting at me, I got jabbed in the neck with a needle, & ended up with a bullet wound in my arm," he said, as he was calming himself down, in between. The Seal continued with the torture sessions, & being drugged, & fight the woman, & Wo Fat, & surviving it, Then he recalled the hallucinations, that he experienced, & the final one with his father, that seemed so real.

"Do you think my father would had been proud of me, & what I accomplished in the last five years ?", Steve asked tears coming down his face, she offered him a tissue, "I think he would have been, I think that he would love the ohana you built, & wanted to be part of it.", Danni said with a smile, "I think the doc's right, Babe, He would wanted to be part of your life, & rebuild the trust you have, & your relationship", That is when Steve loses his composure, "I miss him so much", he cries, Danni just comforted him, & the doc lets them have a minute before they are done for the day.

"I think that Steve, You need to address any guilt that is eating at you, & do it soon, Cause it would eat at you, til there is nothing left, Remember, You are not alone in this, Count on your ohana, Count on Danni, Just count on someone, Before your levels of composure are at a dangerously high, okay ?", He nodded & smiled, thanking the good doctor. She calls for ending the day, When they are making their way home, Danni said, "I know that you aren't making any progress, But you are, I am so proud of you, Baby", she squeezed it, & he squeezed it back, then he took it, & kissed the back of her hand, & held it, til they were home, & take some time for themselves, like they had been.


	5. Chapter Five: (5x8):

Steve couldn't believe that his aunt got engaged, & is getting married quickly, He has a strong feeling about Leonard Cassano, he hopes that he is wrong, but if he isn't, then his aunt will be in a world of hurt, & he will have to hurt her fiancé, He would be damned if he doesn't protect his aunt. Deb is like a second mother to him, & he would protect her with his whole being, No one will hurt or screw with his family, as long as he lives. He went to go back to HQ, so he can debrief everyone on the new case.

Danni noticed that his lover was more on the quiet side than usual, & she put a hand over his, & asked, "Babe, Are you okay ?", she had concern etched on his face, The Seal sighed, & said, "I am fine", & explained the "Deb" situation. Danni saw that her lover was a bundle of nerves, & she said soothingly, "Baby, She deserves your trust, I know you want to protect her, even now, But She is a grown woman, She should get your respect, & trust, After she gives you hers". Steve smiled, & said, taking her hand, & kissed it, "What did I do to deserve you ?", Danni thought to herself, **"The same thing, I did, I took a chance"** , & they went to focus on their case.

The case was taking on twists & turns, but Five-O can handle it, as they were following leads & facts. The Boys in the case, aren't what they seem, & Five-O has to apologize to them, for accusing them of murder. They knew that they didn't have anything to do with it. So, when Steve & Danni gathered up the facts, & went to apologize to the boys, & update them on the conclusion & findings of their parents' murder, that the suspect was dead by shootout. They went to see the boys at their lawyer's office. Steve knew he wouldn't feel better, unless he did this. He was silent, as he drove, & Danni was concerned about her lover.

They apologized to the boys, & were amazed at how much of grown ups that they are, & it really impressed the seal, that they didn't want the money, & that it should be given away. As they were leaving, Danni asked, "Are you okay, Baby ?", Steve gave an unconvincing smile, & said, "Yeah, It's just that this case brought up some old drama for me". She patted his shoulder in comfort, & decided that she would not push him to talk, unless he is ready. So, she decided to be supportive, & make sure that Steve is happy.

Deb asked Steve if they could meet at Kamekona's, & he told his aunt what he found out about Leonard, after Jerry checked him out, & she told him that she knew about his past, & did not care. She asked about Catherine, & he told her about his breakup with her, & she told him that despite breaking up with the brunette, he should open his heart to love again. He told her that he does, & it's Danni. She was glad, & he told her that not to worry about him, that she has a wedding to finish planning, "There is one thing I got to ask", she said with a smile, Steve said smiling, "Anything, You know that, Deb". She knew that she had him, & said smiling bigger, "I need someone to walk me down the aisle, Know anybody ?", Steve smiled, & rolled his eyes in disbelief, "Yeah, I know someone", & they finished enjoying their time together.

Leonard & Steve met outside of the palace later that day, where they had a good conversation, & the older man handed him a package, & explained what is in it, & what would happen if he delivered it himself. Then, He told the seal that he is entrusting it to him, & to keep it safe, & think of it as insurance. Steve told him that he would protect him, & his aunt, The Former Lawyer smiled gratefully, & said, "Thanks for hearing me out, Steve". Leonard left, After a few minutes of silence, The Five-O Commander went home to be with Danni, & spend some quality time with her.

Before they knew it, the wedding happened at the Royal Hawaiian, & Danni & Steve were talking about Leonard's package, as they waited for Lou. When the former SWAT Commander came in, & he said he was ready to roll. Danni, & Steve bantered back & forth, Lou warned them, that if they start to argue, he would put him in time out, & they left for the ceremony. Everyone & everything looked perfect, The Music started, & Steve & Deb prepared to walk down the aisle, "Last chance to back out now", he said to her teasingly, Deb smiled, & said, "Not a chance", & they made their way down towards Leonard. The priest began with, "Who gives this woman to this man to be married ?", Steve said with a smile, & proudly, "I do", & then he went to sit down with his little ohana, as the wedding ceremony continues without a hitch.

The Reception was a great success, & everyone was having a great time, Steve went to a bar & got his drink, then he watched his aunt get twirled around the dance floor, with her new groom, & laughing at something that he said. **"I am gonna remember that smile, as long as I live"** , he smiled, as he thought to himself, & making a vow right then & there. He was on his second scotch, when he heard a voice, "May I have this dance, Sailor ?", he turned around, & found Danni with a smile, then they checked out the couples on the floor, "So, How about it, Sailor ?, Still got it ?", She asked in a challenging tone, "Oh yeah, I still got it, Do you still got it ?",,Danny said with a laugh, "Ohhhh", "Come on, Hotshot", Danni said, "Bring it", & they went to set the floor on fire, Deb had a smile on her face, as she watched from the side with Leonard.

A couple days after the wedding, Danni & Steve went to see Dr. Patterson, & she said to them with a smile, "You guys look great, How was your aunt's wedding ?", she remembered them telling her that Deb was getting married. "We feel great, It was wonderful", Steve said with a smile, Danni said agreeing, "It really was, & Deb made a beautiful bride", Dr. Patterson noticed something bothering Steve, "What's wrong, Steve ?", "I was wondering if I would get that future, & happiness ?", he said with a sigh. "You will, & when it comes, You'll know it", Danni said, "She is right", & Steve smiled gratefully at his lover, & then they worked on their issues, & left feeling better. "Do you mind getting a ride from Kono, Chin, or Lou ?, I have something to take care of", "Not a problem", She dropped him off at HQ, & she went to take care of her errands.

When he got home, he was speechless to find his lover in a thong & bra, that sets off her cleavage, & she laid on her side posing sexy, He took off his stuff, & put it on the table, & walked over to her, she got on her knees, & she ripped his shirt down & off of his body, "I never wanted anyone more than I want you, _**Baby**_ ", she said seductively, & worked on his pants, & pulled them down roughly to his ankles. He stepped out of them, & then began to worship her & her body. He got her out of her bra & panties, & they began to fuck on the couch, & really moving it, as they made love. Then, She got her payback, & they had a,workout, when they were tired & spent, they snuggled closer to the other, declared their love for the other, then the happy couple fell into a peaceful slumber.


	6. Chapter Six: (5x12):

Steve was helping preparing Grace preparing for the _**President's Fitness Medal**_ , & they were doing some running, & the seal was encouraging her the whole way, & he kept a sharp eye on her, as she did this. He kept up with her, & they both stopped at the end of the street, & they were catching their breaths. They were teasing about Danni, & how she hate to run. Steve said, "I could imagine what she will be like as a grumpy old woman", Grace chuckled, & said, "I know", as they were finishing catching their breaths, & they were startled by a noise, & a car going by them in a flash.

"That kind of looks like your car, Uncle Steve", she said, as they were watching it go by, Steve said in disbelief, "Cause It is my car", & he was torn between staying with the young girl, & going after his father's car. He warned her to stay put, & not to move, & not talk to anyone. "I won't, I promise, Go, Go !", she said urging him, & pushed him to go. He followed the fast car, & his phone rang, he didn't answered it, & he slapped the hood, & said this exclaiming, in disbelief. "Son of a bitch !", he exclaimed, as he watched the car out of sight, & said to himself, "Son of a bitch", He finally answered his ringing phone.

He found that they have a new case, & Danni was pissed that Steve left Grace behind, so he can go & chase his stupid marquis. She was ready to give him the mother of all rants, & when she saw the familiar silverado shows up at the scene, She said, "Let me ask you a question, When did you think it was a good idea to leave my 12 year old daughter alone in the middle of the street ?", Steve deflected the question, & they went at it. Chin said, "Still seeing that therapist ?", Danni, & Steve both glared at them. "Maybe another session wouldn't hurt", The Hawaiian Lieutenant said, & they focused on the case at hand.

They managed to act professional, & got the case solved, & it brought peace to the victim's family, also they managed to solve a case from almost 40 years ago too. So, they knew that their suspect/murderer would get the death penalty, & never see the light of day. Danni & Steve both looked at each other, & relief washed over them, now that it was over. But, They can't tell each other what was really bothering them. They left HQ, & went on their separate ways, both needed to take time away from the other.

 _" Maybe a session wouldn't hurt"_ , Chin's voice kept playing in their minds, as they were getting ready for their therapy session, & it hurt not to touch each other, or to kiss. But, They are letting their pride get in their way, & now they are hardly speaking to each other. Dr. Patterson said, "You got to speak up, If you want me to help you solve your problems", & she leaned back, & see what they are gonna do next, Danni was still a little bit angry, & she was gonna blow at any time. Maybe, It would get Steve's attention, & he would change his ways.

"He knows that Grace means to me, & to us", Danni said angrily, Steve said, "She means the world, But at that moment, Getting the last piece of the puzzle, The connection to my father, was the only thing on my mind", Steve trying to make his lover understanding. "That makes me realize that if he thinks like that, Then I can't trust him anymore with Grace", As soon as she said it, she regrets it. Steve was speechless, & so was their therapist, "I think that you should both calmed down". After a moment, Steve said, "No, She feels what she feels, There is no changing it", He turned to Danni, his emotional wall is back up after so many years. "I am moving into the _**Hilton Hawaiian Village**_ , I am gonna go & get my shit, I don't want to see you while I am doing this", & he put the camaro key on the desk, & left. Danni was in tears, she called Kono, Lou, & Chin, & explained what happened.

Steve was battling his own emotions, & as soon as he was done packing, He took one last look around his bedroom, & wiped a tear from his cheek, & picked up his suitcase, & went to the front door, & turned around,,& said out loud, "Goodbye, Danni", & he hurried out to his truck, & headed for the hotel, He checked in. Then, He went to his room, & got settled in, & pulled the covers over him, & he just cried himself to sleep, & trying to rest his mind for once, & not thinking about his problems with Danni.

Danni was thinking that Dr. Patterson was right, before she left her office, That Danni has to remember what that car really means to Steve, & that he doesn't really to reprioritize, The Blond really needs to show to her lover, that she trusts him with her, & Grace. She had to show her love, & support, while he is recovering mentally, & physically from his experience with Wo Fat, & she would be damned, if he does it alone. She went to work on her plan to surprise Steve.

Steve was surprised to get a call from Danni, & he went to see what she wanted, & she told him to go to the garage, & he was in shock, as he saw that the small space in the garage was transformed into a automotive center for him, & he took everything in, "You like it ?", She asked, as she came up from behind, "Like it ?, I love it !", The Seal exclaimed with happiness, & they hugged, & kissed sweetly, "When did you do this, & find the stuff, Baby ?". "I have my ways, I do really like classic cars, I was just busting your chops all these years, Steve laughed, & exclaimed, "I knew it". "Check out the marquis", He did, & was amazed, he kissed her passionately, "Come home, _**Sailor**_ ", she said seductively, "You got it", The Five-O Commander led his lover to their bedroom.

A couple days later, Steve found out who stole his car, & it was a homeless kid, named Nahele Huikala, & he was remorseful, & he kept on saying, "I'm so sorry, Sir". Steve arranged for some lunch to come, & for him to be cleaned up, He made a deal with the young man. He decided that to help the kid out, & be a mentor to him, Steve realized if he could do that, then he could do anything. He got him a job at _**Kamekona's**_ , & he & the shrimp owner had an exchange, & then he said to him, "Thanks, Brah, For everything", Kamekona said,"No sweat, Bruddah, Anything for ohana", & Danni & him talked, "You like fixing broken toys, Don't ya ?", Steve takes a look around the table, & says with a smile, "Yeah, I guess I do", & they sat down, & joined them.


	7. Chapter Seven: (5x15):

It was two days of pure bliss & lovemaking, & there was no arguments, Steve & Danni were back in love, & learned to really speak to each other, so their relationship can really be hot. But, they knew that they have to be back in the real world, so on the second morning, they got ready & headed to work, so they can start their day.

Meanwhile, Grace was keeping a secret from her mother, & she was crying cause the boy she liked decided that another girl was prettier, & she was so miserable about herself, & how she looks now, she knows that she won't get any more opportunities for dating, & she was so humiliated that everyone of her clasmates, that go to this hangout, is looking at her, wondering what's going on, when they are staring outside of the window.

Luckily, Samantha Grover was walking along with her friends, & she noticed Grace, & said to her friends, "Go ahead, & order, I will be there in a second, okay ?", they nodded, & went into get their usual table. The Beautiful 15 year old went to see what is wrong with her young friend, & see if she can make her feel so much better, cause she deserves after having a bad day.

"Gracie, What's wrong ?", she asked, as she took a seat next to her on the bench, "Apane thinks I am not pretty enough to date", Samantha said, "What a creep !", she exclaimed angrily, & Grace filled her in further, & mentioned this to her, "I lied to Danno", Samantha winced, & said, "Girlfriend, That's a major mistake, You can't lie to your mama like that", Grace nodded, indicated that she knew. "You _**are** _ very pretty, smart, & talented, I am lucky to have a friend like you to hang out with", Grace smiled brightly, "Thanks", Samantha said with a smile of her own, "You're welcome, You got to tell your mother the truth, if you do, She will trust you even more", Grace said, "I will, I promise". "Good, Now, Let's go & have some ice cream, There are some sweet girls, that I want you to meet", Grace composed herself, & followed her older friend, inside of the ice cream parlor, so her day can be salvaged.

Meanwhile, Danni & Steve were making their way back after the last crime scene, & their suspect, Haitian Military Chief/Dictator was arrested, & making his way back to the Hague, after he recovers from his gunshot wound, courtesy of Steve. Danni knew that Gracie lied to her, but she lets it slide, cause she was reading her text messages. She said to her lover, "You got to be more careful, Promise me, Baby", Steve nodded, & kissed her quickly, & said, "I promise", & they got into the car & made their way back to HQ, so they can officially close this case for good, & celebrate valentine's day with everyone that they love, After that, They went to see Dr. Patterson for their usual appointment.

Meanwhile, Kono, & Chin brought the victim's brother to indentify the body, & they all had a chat, & then Chin said, "Your parents should be very proud of both of you", while tears were streaming down the brother's face, & Kono offered him some comfort, & after they help him with the arrangements, Kono hurried off, cause she was spending valentine's day with Adam, & she did not want to be late, so she kissed Chin "goodbye", & she was out of HQ in a dash, After taking care of what he needs to take care of, The Hawaiian Lieutenant went to shop for the BBQ at Steve & Danni's house, that the couple are throwing in the spirit of Valentine's Day.

After spending the day with Samantha, Gracie was feeling better, & she said with a smile, "Thanks for being a great friend, cousin, & sister, Sam, I love you", Samantha said smiling, "I love you too, Little Sistah", & they continued to have their fun, & Lou, & his wife invited Grace to spend the night, & Steve & Danni gave their permission, cause they knew that she was safe with their tough as nails friend, love one, & teammate.

After they talked to Grace, they headed for Dr. Patterson's office, & they got through the small talk, & Danni was getting emotional a bit, "Am I a bad mother, Am I gonna lose my little monkey ?", Steve said with firm confidence, "No, You won't, Danni, She will always be your little girl", Dr. Patterson added her say, "Steve's right, But you have to show that you trust her, & make sure that if she makes a mistake, You guys will love her no matter what", Steve & Danni answered in unison, "We will, We promise", & then they got into what happened at the crime scene, Steve reaffirmed that he will be more careful.

The Party was going at full swing at Steve & Danni's house, Kamekona & Lou bickered about hamburger patties, & how they are suppose to be cooked. Lou said, "Listen, Big Man, You handle those sea creatures that you sautee, Leave the meat to the man from Chicago, okay ?", "My bad, Bruddah", Lou & Danni had a conversation about comparing burgers to children, & they brought Steve into it, & the Five-O Commander said, "I like it", There was a little bit more bantering, Then, Danni & her teammates saw that their friend, Jerry Ortega, was making a move on Dr. Mindy Shaw, another friend of theirs, The Conspiracist said, "We are gonna walk on the beach", Mindy said with a smile, & said, "See ya", & they left the group. Danni lost the bet with Lou, & paid the money. She told Steve, that she was right, she has to trust Grace. The Seal saw that Grace was miserable, as she sat down & started to pick her food, & then she set the plate down with a sigh. Steve said, "Not for nothing, But I think the romance is on the rocks", Danni looked over to where he was indicating, she handed him her plate, & kissed him, saying, "Hold this for me", & she went over to her daughter, Steve just looked on.

"You know you look cuter when you smile," Danni said, as she took a seat next to hers, Grace gave a small smile, & said, "I have to tell you something, Danno", She nodded, & said, "Go ahead", she told him about the lie, & how Apane was not what he seemed, which made Danni angry, that her daughter got treated this way. "I am sorry, I felt terrible about lying to you", "I would be concerned if you didn't feel terrible", & then she went into about trust issues, & how they have to trust each other. Grace told her that Samantha was a big help too, Danni & she called her over, & they made plans for she, Steve, & Lou to do something fun", Samantha said with a smile, "Absolutely, Thanks, Aunt Danni", & she went over to finish put up decorations, After awhile, Samantha, Kamekona, Lou, Chin, & Grace all went to play cards, when it started to get dark, after they cleaned up, Steve managed to pull out a rose, & handed it to his lover with a flourish & smile, "You still have some moves, _**Smooth Dog**_ ", she said seductively, & they sat on the porch, watching the stary night, knowing that their ohana was inside, safe & sound, & there is no threat to harm them, while the happy couple relaxed.


	8. Chapter Eight: (5x17):

Steve & Danni were falling back to their old habits, as they were doing their what was suppose to be their last session with Dr. Patterson, & she really wasn't impressed with their arguing, & bantering that they are doing. "I think we should make this to a six month session, & two times a week, Cause I think that it would benefit your relationship", The Good Doctor said, as she reached for something on the side table."Me, or Us, or Danni ?", Steve asked in a confused state, Danni was confused too, cause she did not want to do this anymore either, she took the workbook that Dr. Patterson handed her, & explained, "I would like for you to read this, & do the exercises in there", Danni glanced at the title, & smiled, showing Steve the title, _"How to make your Partnership/Relationship work"_ , She was actually glad now that they got this.

Luckily, Steve's phone pinged with an alert for a case, & he said apologizing to the good doctor, "Sorry, We have to go, We will finish this up later", he turned to Danni, "We gotta go, Babe", & they hurried out of there, & went to the crime scene.

Lou, & Chin updated them on what had happened there, & they talked to the jewelry store owner that got robbed, & then they went to work on finding out who is the shooter, & their suspect is, Steve & Danni are gonna move into an apartment, across from their suspect, & keep tabs on her, as she gets ready to move the diamonds, & they need to find out who her broker is, & then they can get the diamonds back.

They got into a little bit of a pissy match with the landlord, & then they got settled in, & suddenly the owner's cat, Mr. Pickles scared the crap out of Danni, as it darts out, Danni had her gun out & trained, & backed up, & broke one of the owner's mini statues. Steve started an argument with her, Danni realized that she had gun out still, & they got into it about cats & dogs. Then, that was the start that sent the couple off. And then after they got settled in, They found the broker's identity, thanks to Danni, & they had a meet, & had everything set up.

Kono updated them on the shooter, & that he was the type of guy, You don't want to miss with, Danni said, "I think our girl has no idea that double crossing a Siberian Badass is not such a great idea", Steve had Kono & the others keep track of him, Meanwhile, He was treating himself of his gunshot wounds, & was making a plan in his head, on how to get revenge on the girls that screwed him over.

They met the owner's neighbor, Ruth Tennenbaum, who was a sweet old lady, & a little bit on the nosy side, she brought over some cookies for them, & she asked them if they could please find her missing plant, & Steve promised her that he & Danni promised that they would do everything that they could, & she thanked them, as Steve showed her the way out. Danni laughed, & said, "Should gone with the married story", Steve just glared at her, as they continued their stakeout.

They got into another argument over porcelain, & ceramic, then Steve went to feed Mr. Pickles, & they met the owner's other neighbor, Ricky, after Steve discovered that the apartment had some weed in it, & then when he left, they relaxed for a bit. They argued about what to have for dinner, & Steve decided on Indian Food, even though he told Danni to pick, & she wanted to strangle him, as he made the motion to do it.

As they ate, They continued their argument, when Danni brought out the workbook that Dr. Patterson gave them, & described Steve's issues to a tee, as he read, & then they decided to leave for the time being, cause it would damage their relationship, if they continue to do it.

Meanwhile, Barry came through, & set everything up for their suspect, & then as Danni, & Steve continued their stakeout, & Five-O was working the field, Jacob Anders / Radomir Ivanovich, found a gunshop, beat up the owner, & loaded up everything that he would need to carry out his revenge, before he leaves the islands for good. Kono told Steve & Danni about it, & they figured out Mia Price the Jewelry Store Owner, that they interviewed fit into it.

After a day of no new leads, Steve revealed that he had a love for music, & left at that. They were shocked to see Mia Price, the Jewelry Store Owner, with their suspect, Emma Mills, after they figured out who she is, & they went at it sexually. When Danni woke up, she asked him about reading the workbook, They went into a discussion about feelings, Then they discovered that Mr. Pickles was missing, & Steve called to make arrangements. Then she asked, as she cleared her throat, "Did I miss anything ?", Steve raised the volume on the equipment, & moaning could be heard, as they listened.

"I guess not", she said, "They stopped for a water break half hour ago", Steve said, & the loudmouth detective said, "Gotta stay hydrated", The Seal nodded, & said in agreement, "Very Important", As they kept said with disgust, "You see that, That gives us non-homosexual couples a bad name, 20 or 30 minutes with a water break, This has been going on for 3 hours", Steve shook his head in disbelief, "Impossible", as they continued to listen. "Wanna try to beat their record ?", " _ **Commander McGarrett**_ , I think you are trying to seduce me", The Blond said with a seductive smile, & she ripped his t-shirt off, & got his sweats down, & he got her out of her silky shorts, & bra set, Then they went to work, she loves that he plays, & tortures her nipples, & works her body over, while he loves the head bobbing thing, while she sucks his cock, & just makes it her own, as she worships it. They set out to break the record, that Emma & Mia are trying to set.

The Next Morning, They woke up giggling & trying to wrestle each other, & they ended up snuggling, & cuddling on the couch for another hour. Then, They were ready to go, as they were cleaning up, Ricky dropped by, & they had an argument about him helping to find Mr. Pickles. They heard arguing, but it was not Emma. They realized that they were set up, & raced to save Emma, but they were too late, & she died in Steve's arms, & the diamonds were gone. While Radomir Ivanovich went to take care of Mia, Steve had Kono rush over to save her.

Kono got there & she & Radomir Ivanovich had a shootout, while she is the middle of arresting Mia, & she ended up killing him, & finished reading Mia her miranda rights, & lead her out to some unis, who came to back the former surfer up. After a couple days, Jerry was helping out Ruth, as a favor to Steve, & reported back to him, The Five-O Commander was grateful, & Jerry smiled, & told him anytime. Then, He picked her up, & took her out for a fun night with the Five-O Ohana.

Jerry was telling Ruth about the fun she will miss if she did go out, & experience the world, & see how beautiful it really is. The team loves her, & she was enjoying herself, when Danni came roaring up, Steve was ready to leave & they teased him about it, He had his exchange with Danni, & she presented Danni with a gift & he was touched by the beautiful guitar, He let her drive, after he put the guitar in the trunk, after shutting, & locking it. They raced off to see their therapist. They both decided to make more effort, so they can save their relationship.


	9. Chapter Nine: (5x18):

Danni thought that the most humiliating experience was getting arrested in front of Grace's class was horrible, but what Agent Sam Alexander wants is for Danny to pay for her crime of murder, with her life. He had her sign a deal, & be extradited to Colombia, where her nightmare had began.

Steve had been using his resources to keep his lover out of prison, & to make sure that she doesn't leave the islands, or the country. But it was too late, & everything is set in motion. He checked with his old mentor, & friend, Joe White, He told everything that he knew, & they set out together to bring Danni back to the U.S., & to her ohana. Steve would be damned, if he loses her to the drug underworld.

Meanwhile, Chin had some trouble of his own, Coughlin, & his IA cohorts were there to arrest him, & had some proof to do with, so they hauled him in, & they made sure that the cuffs were tight enough, so he wouldn't escape them. He knew that this time, there was no way to escape his fate, & he had to get use to be known as the disgraced police officer all over again, & he is not sure if he could take it again.

Meanwhile, Alexander was in the middle of having Danni going on the plane, as Steve caught up to them, & he said with a smug look on his face, "It's already been done, Commander, she is officially our prisoner & in our custody now, There is nothing you can do to stop me", The Seal ignored him, & he & Danny had an exchange, & then as she was leaving, she told him, "Take care of Grace, Steve, Take care of Grace for me !", & Steve managed to swallow down the emotion, that was threatening to come up, & he went back to work.

Kono came up to him, as he was returning to HQ, & she explained about what is happening to Chin, & how he is gonna lose everything, if they don't help him out of jail, Steve told & reminded her that the hawaiian lieutenant knew the risks, & wanted to help out Dsnny anyway, & he won't go down without a fight, & neither would they. The Ex-Surfer said, "I like the sound of that", & they hugged, & hurried back to start on a plan to rescue Chin, & Danny from the situation that they were in.

Meanwhile, Danni was getting beaten up, & her clothes were dirty & almost in strips, as she was being brought to the guards, The Male Prisoners don't mind beating the hell out of her for her disrespecting mouth, & for being a cop. They wanted money, Danni played along, telling them that they would get it, he needs to make a phone call, & knew who to call right at the moment.

Grace thought her mother was coming home like she promised, but it was Steve, & they had a talk about what had happened, & he was completely honest with her. He told the young girl, "I _**promise **_ you, I promise you, I will bring Danno home to you", She was trying to be brave, & said, "I love you, Uncle Steve", He said, "I love you too, Kid", & they hugged, & he went straight to carrying out his plans.

Meanwhile, Joe, & the others reconnected with Frank Bama, who helped them & Steve out in the past, They were flying over to Colombia, so they can burn the drug stash, & records. Also, how Sam Alexander fit into it, They shot down their flyers on the way there, & they got down to business, as soon as they landed, cause every moment counts on Chin & Danni's survival. They hurried back to Hawaii, undetected & undiscovered, so they wouldn't have anymore trouble.

Kono managed to get Chin out of jail, she explained on how the charges were dropped, & Coughlin was dead. They hugged, & she led him out of the station, & he felt so much better, now that he is free, & that he can get Gabriel, & make sure that he doesn't hurt anyone that he loves, even if it means, that he has to kill him, The Lieutenant won't hesitate to do it, if it keeps his ohana safe, he, himself, would sacrifice everythign to make sure that nothing bad happens to them.

Joe & Steve met up with Alexander, & showed them the video of them burning Reyes's drugs & his records, & they demanded that he resigns, but not before he brings Danni home, & she actually steps foot on land, The Agent made all of the necessary arrangements, Meanwhile, Danni called Grace, cause she knew it would be the last time, that they would ever talk, & the blond detective wants to make it count. As a result, she got the crap further kicked out of her.

Steve & Danni pulled up in front of Rachel's house a couple of days later, They had an exchange, When she thanked him, he shook his head "no", & said, "You sacrificed yourself to keep me out of jail, I should be the _one_ thanking you", "That's what family does, right ?", she asked with a smile, "Right",  & they went into why Danni didn't fight extradition. Then Grace came out yelling, "Danno !", & she slowly got out of the car, & met her kid halfway, they hugged, & Steve watched the reunion with a smile on his face.

Joe came up to join him, they had a talk about trust, as Danny, & Grace went back inside, & Steve agreed to let Joe prove it to him, & then Steve wanted to thanked the person for giving the info on how to get Danni out of jail, Joe sighed, & said, "It wasn't about who owed me, It was about who owed you, Steve, It was your mother who helped me", & that left Steve speechless, as he looked at his former mentor & friend.

Dr. Patterson was glad to see her favorite patients that day, & she said to Danni, "I am very glad that you are home safe, & sound", Danni smiled gratefully, & said, "Thanks", They got through the day's issues, & then Danni admitted that she didn't deserve to live, & enjoy her life because of what she did. Steve & the good doctor reminded her, that she does to have a great life, & be happy. The Loudmouth Detective felt great, & Steve took her home, & had plans to make her feel even better.


	10. Chapter Ten: (5x19):

It was such a beautiful day, Steve was getting up a little bit earlier, he hasn't done that for awhile, & when Danni is out of town, It just doesn't feel right to sleep in a one sided bed, & with cold sheets on top it, Steve sighed, as he got ready for his day, He hopes that something won't ruin it. He needs to at least enjoy a day off, even his lover couldn't join him. He decided to see his new friend, & barber shop owner, Odell Martin, for a,haircut, & a shave.

Meanwhile, Danni was lost with herself without Steve around, She missed him, & knew that he understood why she needed to have this time away for herself, Also she knew that Grace missed him too, & wanted to call him, but the security detail at the rectangular, that the seal organized, thought it was a bad idea. But, Danni promised her that she & Steve will have time spend time together, when they get back together. She decided to be more spontaneous, & enjoying her time off.

Odell, in the meantime, was talking to Steve about culture, & traditions, Steve couldn't stop thinking about his mother, & how she helped out saving Chin, & Danny. Then, Odell put the finishing touches on his work, & they talked about the possibility of getting Danni in there, so she could get her hair cut. They were enjoying the other's company, when all of a sudden, a scared kid comes in, & was bleeding from a gunshot wound to the leg, Steve realized that they are screwed, & trapped in the barber shop.

They secured the kid, & themselves further in the shop, & Odell went & closed the gate, without being discovered by the assassins, who want to kill the kid. Steve & Odell were trying to figure a way out of there, & Steve took out the killers. They told him, who put the hit on the kid, & Steve managed to get to his truck, got his gun, & handed a back up to his friend, & told him where to go with Eran, & not stop for anything, & he went to talk to Eran's father, & see why he wants his son dead. Greg Dobrian had some very interesting things to tell about his son.

Odell ended up getting out smarted by Eran, who took him hostage, & to the arena, Steve & some officers overtook him, & Odell managed to head butt him, & escape while the seal shot him, & they had a talk about what just happened. Then, Steve went to see Greg Dobrian, & he actually thanked the Five-O Commander for killing his son, & he went to their house, & where Greg directed him to go to, Steve slowly went down the basement, & unlocked the door, with the key that Greg gave him, & was shocked at the evidence, that the gangster told him that he would find.

He found the photos of the innocent victims, children, that are younger than Grace. He flipped them, & the tears were coming, as he flipped through them. He stopped, & lets out a gut wrenching sob, & took a couple of minutes to mourn. He composed himself, & went outside, & let Duke & his guys take over, He found privacy in his trademark silverado, & the crying started again, Once again, He had control of himself, He made an emergency appointment with Dr. Patterson, cause he need to really cleanse himself thoroughly, if he needs to get on with his life.

Dr. Patterson was surprised to see Steve, & how wrecked he looked, & she was feeling sorry for him, & asked, "Tough week ?", & he said, "You could say that", & he really felt tired after what he went through, & he lets out some sobs, she handed him a tissue, & he composed himself. The Seal told her what he witnessed, & about the case. "How can I get over it ?", he asked miserably, The Good Doctor simply said, "You keep doing what you are doing, Making a difference, Don't let those bastards win". Steve nodded, & felt better, They went through everything else he was feeling, He thanked her, & paid for the session, The Five-O Commander went driving aimlessly, til he reached his destination.

Danni was just relaxing, as she watched Grace having fun among the waves, & suddenly, she had a bad feeling that something is wrong with her super seal, she just knows it. She was thinking about calling him, but then decided that everything is fine, & she is not gonna drive herself crazy, & worry so much, like she used to about her lover. She wants Steve to feel like she can trust him, & he could come to her for anything at all, anything, without hesitation.

Steve made it, just before it got dark, & he was wondering if Danni would be upset, if he crashed her vacation, He nodded to the security detail, as they cleared, & got out of his way, as he drove up to the house. He suddenly felt guilty about ruining his lover's time with her daughter, but he had nowhere to go, He decided to brave the consequences, & knocked on the door, Danni opened it up, & smiled at him, "Danni", he choked out. She embraced him, &,comforted him, reassuring,him that everything is still great in the world, They made love, & it was beautiful, just reassure the other, That they are both alive, & survivors, He felt better, & spent the rest of the time with her, & Grace.

Odell was trying to put the pieces of his shop back together, & he was miserable, & knew it would take it another six months to rebuild, but he was up for the challenge, & he knew that this neighborhood needs some good business, & he was gonna give it to them. When he saw Steve, he said, "Welcome, Commander, What brings you by ?", Steve shrugged, & said, "I thought you would need help, & a friend", Without further speaking, they went to work on rebuilding the barber shop.


	11. Chapter Eleven: (5x23):

Chin was helping Kono get ready for her big trip, to honor her mother, & they were talking about their past, & laughed at certain memories, she knew that it helped made her the person, that she was, & knew that Chin helped made her too, & she was very grateful for him, & told him this.

I really appreciated everything that you had done for me, Cuz, I mean you gave me this shot at Five-O, & convinced Steve to take a shot with me, I am very grateful to you, I just want to let you know, I love you so much". Chin smiled, & clearly was touched by her words, & told the ex-surfer this, "I love you too, I did not need any convincing, You showed them right off the bat, what you can do, You got yourself the shot, I just got you in the door", she smiled, & they hugged, she took a break to drink some water, while Chin was double checking everything again.

Steve, Danni, Grace, Lou, Kawika, Kamekona, & Flippa all showed up, trying to be sneaky, The Seal smiled at Chin, & put his finger to his lips, indicating that he should be quiet, the handsome hawaiian nodded, as their boss, teammate, & love come behind her, as she continued to work in silence. "Permission to come aboard ? !", he exclaimed in his commanding voice, Kono turned around, & went into a salute, "Permission granted, Commander", He came on, he said, "At ease", They hugged, & had exchange, Then Danni said, "If you want me to say "goodbye", You have to come down, there is no way I coming up there", she jumped down & went towards the others.

"Okay, I got her, Let's toss her in the trunk", she said, as she held on to their love one, Everyone laughed, as Kono said, "I will be fine", Lou said now serious, "Hey now, What about the weather ?", She explained that it won't be bad where she is heading, but they will get pummeled by the rain. Kamekona presented her with some food, & she reminded him that it will go spoiled", then he offered it anyone who was there.

Danni offered her a plane ticket, which Kono refused, & said, "Our ancestors did this for millions of years, Where is your sense of adventure, Girl ?", Kawika said, "Yeah, Jersey, Where is your sense of adventure ?", Danni said indicating to Steve, "I have enough adventure with him...I don't need anymore, Thank you". Grace presented her with her gift of a lei, & they hugged & kiss, with her saying, "I love you so much". Kawika & her exchanged their greetings, "Thanks for being here, Kawika", "You _**are**_ making us very proud, Little Sistah", he blessed her with water  & a leaf, & he blessed her mini catamaran, Then she saw her parents on the edge of the beach, & she went over to them, as she did this, Chin revealed that her mother had suffered from a brain aneurysm.

She & her dad had an exchange about what she is doing for her mother, & they hugged, & then she saw that her mother was staring at her vessel, & Kono asked with a sad smile, "Is it beautiful ?", & she said, "I am really doing it, Mom, I am doing this for you", Her dad said, "She _**couldn't**_ be any more prouder of you, I _**am**_ ", & they went down with her towards where the others are.

Kono was off on her ccatamaran, & she turned back to wave at everyone, & they waved back at her. Everyone left the beach, & Five-O got a new case, which again, has twists, & turns. When they got to the crime scene, they went through everything, & Steve had found Chin looking out into space, as he looked at the darken sky, Steve said reassuring, & with a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, Chin, I am sure that everything is okay, She can take care of herself, you know", & Chin said, "You are right, She will call if she runs into trouble", & they went back to focus on the case at hand. They manaaged to solve it in no time, & they relaxed, Chin couldn't help but worry about his little cousin out there, He hoped that she will call soon.

Kono noticed that the storm was getting worse, & she was looking for an easier route, so she can change course, she also was getting out her emergency satellite phone, & called her cousin, as she was telling him where she was located, & suddenly thunder struck, & she dropped it into the water. She went under & got it. She realized that her resources are getting down to nearly nothing, & she put the phone in a bag of rice, to see if she could save it. Til then, she has to focus on surviving the , Danni, Lou, & Chin were at the _**Coast Guard Rescue Center**_ , as they explained everything that happened to Kono, & the Commander of the Center told them that they couldn't risk his men's lives in this storm, & once it had cleared, they will start searching. "Then let me pilot it, I have plenty of experience behind of those copters, Please ?", The Seal begged, & the commander told him that he knew it's against the rules, that they had to wait, he was sorry, & he went on to focus on his work at hand.

Kono managed to break off the ccatamaran, & got on her surfboard, & managed to take only the necessities with her, & she continued to paddle, no matter how tired she was. She kept having flashbacks with her mother, & she also imagined that she was with her, & helping her getting through this, she cried out for her, "Mom, Mama, Please don't go, please !", as she continued on the course, her mother showed her, she was sunburned at this point, & was tired, but she will not give up.

After awhile, Steve was calling in almost every favor, that was owed him, Chin was especially grateful for that. He gave Steve all the additional info that he had from last speaking to Kono, he nodded his "thanks", as he said, "This is Commander Steve McGarrett, Five-O Taskforce, One of our own, Officer Kono Kalakaua is lost at sea, I need every available copter, & resource that you have now...I...", he was cut off by the Center's Commander, "Commander Steve McGarrett ?, The Storm's letting up, We can have a rig up in 5 minutes", He canceled the order, & said to his team, "Okay. Let's move", They did not need to be told twice, as they went out, & got ready to start searching for Kono.

They were up in the sky in no time flat, they searched through where she had went, & then Danni spotted her broken ccatamaran, & reported to Chin, on what she found, but Kono not being there, Chin was worried, & Steve said, "Don't worry, Chin, We will find her", The Pilot said, "We got to go back to refuel, otherwise we will be stuck", Chin tried to convince him to stay for another 5 minutes, but it was no use, They were on their way back to the center.

Kono managed to find land, & she found a car traveling along the road that she was at, & she managed to stop it, & fainted at the last second, Meanwhile, Steve was on the phone, getting all of the resources that he had, up & running, Chin's phone rang, he sighed in relief, as Steve watched him, He smiled at him & nodded, "Thank you, Thank you so much", he said into the phone, He hung up, waited for Steve to hang up, & filled him in, They went to get Danni, & Lou, & they called Adam on the way, They are all going to the hospital where Kono is at, & see for themselves that she is okay.

Kono is gonna recover, she had a major sunburn, which will take time to heal, & she was dehydrated, she is very lucky to survive everything at all, Danni couldn't help to think that maybe it was wakeup call for her to get off her ass, & make her relationship more permanent, she talked to Grace, who smiled, & said, "Go for it, Danno, You deserve to be happy", She thanked her daughter, & decided to see Dr. Patterson for her own private session, & the good doctor said, "I think it's time to let some happiness come in, Show him that you are ready to risk it all, & you love him, & that you are not going anywhere", The Blond Beauty thanked her therapist, & knew what exactly to do to show Steve that she is ready for the next step in their relationship.

Steve came home from a horrible, & tiring long day, he found his living room surrounded in candlelight, & a table set for two, Danni was posing besides it, looking very delectable & delicious in her lingerie outfit. She went over to him, & they kissed passionately. She said with a growl of seduction, "You are totally overdressed for the occasion, _**Sailor**_ ", he gasped, as she ripped his shirt off of him, & then made her way down, stopping to torture his nipples, & she roughly drew his pants down, & he stepped out of them, she teased his hardening dick through his cloth prison, He stopped her, & said, "Let's not start the party too early, Let's eat & then dive in for the fun", The Loudmouth Detective mock pouted, & said, "Oh okay", She led him to the romantic table, & they ate & talked, She said, "I am ready for whatever our future brings us, I know that you've been burned in the past, But you can trust me, & trust me when I say, "I am not going anywhere", I love you so much, Commander", Steve swallowed the emotion, & said, "I love you too, Beautiful", She blows the candles out on the table, & then a few around the room, She led him to a covered air mattress, & they got out of their remaining clothing, & they made passionate love, when they were tired & spent after round two, They blew out the remaining candles, & put the side lamp on, & dimming it. They went back to the air mattress, & got settled, the happy couple fell asleep holding each other, thinking that this is one adventure that they can count, & hopes to experience more, as the time comes.


	12. Chapter Twelve: (5x24, 5x25): Epilogue:

Five-O was very busy dealing with a case of the bounty hunter, & they were trying to get all of the facts in, & also the leads, so they are ready to make an arrest, & be ready to help Kono & Adam celebrate their marriage, As wedding fever hits, It makes Steve think about his own future, & if he sees himself being married. The Seal decided to talk about it with Dr. Patterson about it, & see what she says.

Chin had a run in with the yakuza, & he blames Adam for it, He talks to Adam about it, & he finally convinces the lieutenant that he wants out, & Chin believes him, Steve was right, & was glad to get advice from him, Now, The wedding could happen. But first, They need to focus on solving the case. Slowly, Everything is going back to normal.

The facts & leads are coming in, & they figured out who the murdered bounty hunter was, & they met a rival hunter, who gave them some more facts. Danni had to meet Rico at the nearby park, & she was worried about what her ex is gonna say, & how it might effect her life, & her future with Steve. But, she is not gonna worry about it, It might be nothing after all. She had no idea how wrong she is gonna be. The Pretty Blond saw that her ex-husband was nervous, as he watched Charlie play on the playground.

They made small talk, & remember how Grace was at Charlie's age, & they delivered the blow about the little boy's condition. Danni that there was a mix-up at the fertility clinic, His wife, Stephanie, got her eggs. "You had no right to keep this from me, Listen to me, You had _**no** _ right", & there was tearful emotions in their eyes. They talked about what happened next, & then she asked sniffling, "What does Stephanie know ?", Rico said also sniffling, "She knows now", Then she had an experience with Charlie. She & Steve talked about it, Before they went back to work on the case.

They found that they had been played by the rival bounty hunter, & they went to go see Dwayne "Dog" Chapman for help, & it was useful, & they found that their suspect was gonna kill his first victim's father, But Danni, & Steve prevented from hapening, & Danni went to get tested, so she can be Charlie's donor. Steve prayed that everything goes great for his lover, & her newly discovered son.

Steve saw Dr. Patterson, & he asked her, "Do you think I am ready to be married ?", The Good Doctor said, "I think you are ready for some real happiness, I think you should take the risk", Steve nodded, & knew exactly what to do at that exact moment, He knew that he has to secure his future with Danni, in order to be happy. He already took steps to do it, & he was satisfied with the results. He just hopes that Danni will say, "yes" to his proposal.

Danny met Rico & Charlie at the hospital, & Rico explained that the doctors are running a little late, & then he indicated to go, & get to know Charlie better. They were enjoying themselves, & were smiling, Rico smiled, & was feeling regret of his decision, & wished that he could fix it. Maybe there is a chance to fix it, so they can have a great life, & future, Meanwhile, Catherine surprised Steve, when he came back from his swim, & they updated each other on their lives, Catherine lets the seal know about the guilt, that she had been feeling. Then, she let love in, & she is pregnant. Steve updated her about him, & Danni. They were glad to have closure, Steve got called in on a case.

They were dealing with Extremists, & a nuclear weapon, They managed to get him, but they couldn't get the others. So, They would have to quit for now, & worry about it after the wedding. Catherine was accompanying them, & so was Grace. It was gonna be a special day for them all. However, The next day, the wedding will be turned into chaos. They got info on where the weapon is, & they went to get it, & make it to the ceremony on time.

They got the weapon out of harm's way, & they all hugged, & celebrated. They all told Kono that they book it, if she gets to her ceremony on time, After Kamekona told them, "Thanks for ruining my business", & showed them his new business venture. They all were getting to the hotel, so the wedding could start. When they got there, Adam gave her a look, Kono just smiled, & said, "Don't ask", Adam smiled, & ssid, "I love you", "Love you too". Lou said teasingly, "Hey, Save that for honeymoon", & they were ready to start the ceremony.

Grace said, "I can't wait to get married," & Danni said, "Please don't say that ever again", as they were walking down the aisle, Renee asked, "Where were you ?", "I was out saving the world, Woman", She continued on saying, "Well, You forgot to take the garbage out", Lou gave her a look, "That's all I am saying", as they took their positions. Steve was between Catherine & Danni, as they waited for Kono began her journey down the aisle. Chin, & Kono had an exchange, & then he went to get the rings.

Chin & Gabriel had an heated exchange in the parking lot, & the Hawaiian Native knew he was gonna lose his life, as soon as his former brother-in-law pulled a gun on him, & he was ready to die. He didn't feel a bullet, & turned around, & found Gabriel had vanished. He drew out a shaky breath, & got the rings, & hurried back. Steve raised an eyebrow at him, The Handsome Lieutenant shook his head, & mouthed, "Later", & they refocused on the wedding. Steve knew that he was making the wise decision for himself, & Danni's future, as he watched Kono & Adam exchanged vows.

* Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!*


End file.
